The present invention relates to orthopedic medical products. More particularly, this invention relates to a versatile flexible splint system for immobilizing injured limbs and other body parts in order to facilitate healing.
Bone fractures, dislocations and connective tissue strains and tears are serious medical conditions that require immediate medical attention in order to prevent complications and unnecessary pain. Medical treatment for these injuries commonly includes immobilizing the damaged limb with a splint to promote healing of the bones in the proper orientation.
There are numerous types of splints that may be used to immobilize the injured limb. Traditional splints are composed of support boards secured against the injured body part with wrapped cloth. These splints are simple to use, but they provide only nominal support for the damaged limb. Formed plastic splints are designed to hold a limb in the proper splinted position. These splints provide better support than traditional splints, but it can be difficult to find a size that fits an individual properly. An improper fit can result in complications, such as failure to provide proper immobilization of the injured limb if the splint is too large, or restricted circulation to the damaged area if the splint is too small. Water-hardened or plaster splints are used extensively as long-term splinting materials in hospitals and physicians offices. These materials provide excellent support and are moldable to conform precisely to individual limb dimensions. However, if the splint is being applied outside a traditional medical facility, such as when splints are applied in the field by military medical personnel or by rescue workers, the lack of clean water for the preparation of plaster splints can be a problem. Further, the exothermic reaction associated with the hardening process can be uncomfortable against the patient""s skin, and the resulting cast is bulky, heavy, and rigid. If post-injury swelling occurs, the cast must be cut off and a new one applied.
The present invention relates to a versatile flexible splint system for immobilizing injured limbs in order to facilitate healing. The splint system comprises a fabric sheath having a plurality of plastic ribs running longitudinally along the sheath. Adjustable plastic fasteners can be passed through apertures in the ribs to secure the sheath to the damaged limb. The ribs provide the support necessary to immobilize the limb.
Optionally, perforations or weak sections may be included in the ribs to permit them to be broken and removed from the fabric sheath. Alternatively, the ribs may be individual segments with short gaps in between each segment. This alleviates the need to break or cut the ribs. The sheath can then be shortened as needed to accommodate a variety of limb lengths.